


【爀N】逐光者

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【爀N】逐光者

逐光者

#赤月背景，棉被後續

『在無止盡的黑夜中，我不停的往前追逐著那一點點的微光，因為它看起來是如此的溫暖。』

※

夕陽漸漸落下，韓相爀愉悅的下班繞去超市買了幾個菜，明天是他久違的休假日，以往他對於休假並不是那麼在意，頂多也就是拿來補眠，現在卻因為知道家裡有個正等他回去的人，而對假日充滿了期待。

「我回來了。」韓相爀推開家門，他住的地方是一室一廳的小房子還有個小廚房，單身時候住著空間很足夠，現在兩個人在一起倒也不算擁擠，不久前他半強制性的幫車學沇搬家讓他住到自己這裡，並且讓車學沇離開韓蔚兒童中心介紹他去另一個認識哥哥工作的兒童之家，莫約下個月就能安排好上工。

但對於車學沇、突然之間閒下來沒有工作，沒有安全感的人很容易不安，韓相爀是好不容易才讓他乖乖待著休息一陣子，跟他說著不要急，慢慢來就好。

車學沇的行李並不多，韓相爀把衣櫃裏的自己衣服往旁邊挪一挪空出了個位置放置對方的衣物，其它的就是些他的畫具和手工藝工具，那張臥室裏長期被韓相爀用來堆放雜物的桌子總算有了些正當用途。

「在做什麼？」在客廳沒找到人韓相爀自然的放下手裡超市的提袋往臥室走去，車學沇坐在桌前低著頭手裡拿著畫筆塗塗畫畫，聽到韓相爀的動靜放下手裡的筆轉過頭。

韓相爀走到對方身旁靠在桌子上低頭看著素描本上的圖面，有些熟悉的面孔，側過頭看見自己放在床頭上小時候的照片被車學沇擺在了前方當做範本，成了對方筆下的模特兒韓相爀頓時有些不好意思：「你在…畫我？」

「啊…抱歉剛好看到就…擅自拿了。」車學沇似乎有些誤會他的意思，伸手蓋上畫本模樣小心翼翼的像是怕他感到不悅，當然韓相爀並沒有那個意思。

「沒事的哥，我說了你就當自己家。」見狀韓相爀忍不住抬手摸了摸車學沇的頭，其實比起他們剛住在一起時車學沇已經有很大的進步，一開始韓相爀甚至發現，因為自己一個人住慣了回到家都是直接打開門也不喊一聲，每次當他突然開門時車學沇都會嚇的幾乎整個人呆滯了下。

「我買了材料，晚上吃火鍋吧。」收回手韓相爀拍拍車學沇對他說道。

韓相爀並不大會料理、車學沇也是，他那個小廚房在車學沇住進來以前基本只有燒開水煮泡麵的功能，可自從和車學沇同住後韓相爀便嚮往起電視劇中情侶一起做飯的模樣。

可惜廚藝這種東西不是一兩天就能磨練出來的，於是他們最常做的就是火鍋，湯底調味好了把食材丟下去便是，怎麼樣也難吃不到哪裡去。

而且韓相爀發現車學沇很喜歡火鍋，或許是因為他從沒有過和家人圍爐的經驗，第一次和韓相爀在一起在家裡煮火鍋時看著煮滾的湯頭有些失神。

「我收拾就好了，哥先去洗澡吧。」

每當晚餐結束韓相爀幾乎都會這麼對車學沇說著，其實車學沇有些不好意思畢竟現在他寄住在韓相爀家，又老讓人照顧，照理韓相爀下班回來應該比整天待在家裡的他疲憊多了。

「還是我來吧，相爀你才下班都還沒休息……」

「沒事的哥我不累啊，現在冬天我這廚房流理台沒熱水，你手又那麼冰，冷到就不好了。」韓相爀阻止了正準備挽起袖子的人，桌住對方的肩膀順勢轉了一圈把人送往浴室的方向:「快去吧。」

類似的場景幾乎每一天都在重複上演，並且最終幾乎都會已韓相爀戰勝收尾。

韓相爀其實特別享受他收拾完洗完澡看見車學沇已經窩在床上的模樣，每次看見他進房間車學沇都會往床邊縮的更過去點，好給他多騰出一些位置，韓相爀房間是普通的單人床，兩個大男人的睡得其實挺擠，可抱著私心韓相爀一直沒提出要換個床什麼的。

車學沇有提議過他可以睡地上，但韓相爀堅持現在冬天，就算有地熱還是擔心著涼，當然最主要的是韓相爀晚上總是摟著車學沇睡去，一開始他還故做正經的跟對方背對背睡著，直到發現車學沇晚上會做惡夢，他輕輕順著對方頭髮安撫時車學沇會下意識往他懷裡躲，自那之後他總是摟著人睡，睡得舒服、還暖。

不過韓相爀雖然自領正人君子，卻也承認自己不是什麼仙人，半夜凌晨這種時間點醒來，眼前就是喜歡的人暖暖香甜的後頸，他實在感到口乾舌燥、韓相爀輕輕的往後挪動了一些好分開睡著時緊貼著對方的下半身。

近凌晨的時後勃起……他只好安慰自己是正常男人，沒什麼好丟臉，正當韓相爀打算向以往一樣翻過車學沇去廁所獨自解決一下時，身前的人卻似乎因為他退後連著被子也被帶走而有些冷了蜷縮了下身體，連帶著發出一絲呻吟。

「嗚嗯……」

見狀韓相爀連忙拉過被子幫車學沇蓋好，看著那人的睡顏、靜靜的吞了吞口水忍不住躺回對方身後，在兩人之間挪出一點空間、偷偷的把手往褲子裡探去。

只要小心點……不會被發現的吧。

手覆上自己慾望的瞬間韓相爀微微瞇起眼，看著眼前人的後頸，不是特別白皙卻如蜜糖般絲滑的皮膚沒入白衣的圓領下，隨著呼吸起伏耳窩旁的碎髮也跟著輕輕顫動，挑弄著韓相爀的神經。

他閉起眼、想像著處碰到自己火熱地方的是對方那雙有些微涼的手，圓潤的指尖帶著一點薄繭，若是握住他的性器仔細撫摸、他想自己說不定會沒用的一下就射出來。

韓相爀忍不住想像起車學沇沉浸在性愛中會是什麼表情，那麼內向的人一定會脹紅著臉，就算舒服了也只是小聲的咽嗚，可能會不好意思的一直半遮著臉，但是透過他紅透的耳根子便能知曉他的情緒。

車學沇的身體似乎很柔軟，高潮時趴在他懷裡的話一定是軟得不像樣，眼眶裡含著淚因為快感的餘韻微微抽氣發抖，忍不住哭泣鼻尖也泛起紅暈，整個人由裡到外透露出一股紅潤。

溫柔的蜜嗓會斷斷續續的喊著自己的名字，像是尋求安慰的緊抓著他的衣服，可能也會覺得自己發出的呻吟丟人而緊緊咬著下唇，那麼他此刻一定毫不猶豫吻上那有些乾澀的嘴唇，撬開對方牙關舔拭他的口腔，最後含住柔嫩的紅舌細細品嘗。

對於接吻不熟悉，車學沇可能會手足無措的只能張著口被他侵犯，律液隨著嘴角滑下染濕純白的衣料，他會因為緊張忍不住蜷縮起腳指，腳掌磨的床單上扯出一道道摺痕，在自己終於放過那被吻的紅腫的小嘴時才微微張著口喘氣，眨了眨眼，聚集在眼眶的淚水便順著臉頰滑落了下來，張開口用微微顫抖的音色喊著他的名字……

「爀兒……」

韓相爀瞬間張開雙眼，傳來的聲音太過於真實，讓他傻了一下，眼前本來背對著自己的人微微側著身子往他的方向看來，如同他幻想中的一樣，露出那有些害羞又緊張的表情，微微咬著下唇眨著纖長的睫毛看著他。

兩人身上的被子已經滑到腰際，並且他的手還放在那不可告人的地方。

他不曉得現在自己要如何解釋才能不被當成變態，不是......對自己喜歡的人起反應本來就是正常的，再怎麼樣也不能稱為變態，但車學沇的情況特殊韓相爀很清楚，像這種小時候受過傷的人，即使成年了對這方面可能多少還是有牴觸。

但韓相爀沒想到在自己腦中瘋狂的運轉時，車學沇會慢慢轉過身來面對著他，當韓相爀回過神來時那人已如以往窩在他懷中睡覺時一般靠得很近，鼻尖幾乎湊到他面前，自己還塞在褲子裡的手隔著一層衣料被人握住，車學沇微微低著頭似乎有些不敢直視自己，他聽見對方又低低喊了一聲:「爀啊……」

「學、學沇哥……」韓相爀發覺自己一開口都有些口吃，車學沇的動作很輕也很小心，像是終於鼓起勇氣似的抬頭看著他眨了眨眼，指尖慢慢往上處碰到韓相爀露在外一截的手腕接著順著往下滑按在他的小腹上，韓相爀忍不住到吸一口氣。

「在廁所裡……你喊得是我的名字。」車學沇說的話讓韓相爀心驚了一下，他以前自以為沒被人發現的躲在廁所偷偷自慰，結果全被對方知道了，可接下來車學沇的舉動卻讓剛掉入地獄的韓相爀馬上被拉回天堂，對方抬起頭小心翼翼的上前，韓相爀秉住呼吸直到他的唇被人輕輕吻了一下:「喜歡……嗎?」

他們從來沒接過吻，除了擁抱以外更深一層的親密動作韓相爀從來沒有做過，即使他對車學沇說過我愛你，兩人宛如戀人般的關係，可韓相爀並沒有真正和對方確認過，也只有在把車學沇帶回來那天趁他睡著時偷偷吻過對方一次。

比起真正的戀人韓相爀總覺得自己對於車學沇來說更像是個特別的人，不管是親密的弟弟，唯一年齡相仿的朋友，又或是把車學沇帶出噩夢的關鍵人，因為這些種種所以車學沇依賴著他，韓相爀利用了車學沇的寂寞來得到對方的信賴，，回過頭後卻又害怕起來。

車學沇真的喜歡他嗎?

韓相爀不只一次問過自己這樣的問題。

所以在車學沇問出那句話時韓相爀一時愣住了沒有答上話。

「相爀…喜歡我嗎?」分開唇車學沇湊在韓相爀面前輕聲問到，兩人身上散發著一樣的沐浴香氣，室內明明總是覺得暖器不夠暖，此刻兩人的身體卻都微微發熱，見韓相爀愣著不說話，車學沇垂下眼瞼，低聲說道:「我……喜歡爀兒。」

接著像是確認了一般抬起頭，又說了一次:「我喜歡相爀。」

「哥……」韓相爀一開口發現自己聲音都啞了，車學沇的表情看來比他更緊張，他不曉得現在算什麼情況，這是車學沇接受他了嗎?

他害怕嚇著對方所以遲遲不敢行動，卻沒想到一向被動的車學沇會先開口，他尷尬的把手從褲子裡抽出來把液體蹭到褲子上，反正之後也要洗，接著撐著坐起身，低頭看見側躺著的人頓時不曉得怎麼面對，此刻反而像是個小孩一樣羞紅臉轉過頭去。

見狀車學沇不知所措的撐起上半身跪坐在床上，往韓相爀的方向靠近了點，有些不安的詢問:「爀兒…不喜歡嗎?」

「不是!」害怕對方誤會，韓相爀瞬間回過頭來，正好就對上車學沇的鼻尖，他抬起頭抓住車學沇的肩膀，慢慢的把頭靠到對方頸間:「我只是……有些緩不過來，我怕會嚇到你。」

「……不會的。」久久車學沇抬起手摟住韓相爀的脖子，低下頭鼻尖在對方髮璇蹭了蹭:「我喜歡相爀。」

「哥……真的知道，我想對你做什麼嗎?」韓相爀捉住對方肩膀的手順著背脊慢慢下滑，寬厚的大掌順著對方消瘦的脊椎滑到腰際，摟著對方的腰把人往自己的方向帶了些抬起頭蹭了蹭車學沇的臉頰在對方耳邊說道:「每次晚上醒來一看到哥……這裡就這樣了。」

韓相爀說著提了膽，拉著車學沇的手就往自己身下硬起來的地方摸去，本打算車學沇一有抗拒便就此收手，可沒想到車學沇雖然緊張的顫抖了下卻乖乖的摸了上去，甚至韓相爀放開後還隔著褲子上下蹭了下，並且似乎是無意識的說出讓男人受不了的話:「……好大。」

「哥這樣很危險的知道嗎?」韓相爀有些無奈，但又身體卻誠實的捨不得拿開車學沇的手，反而甚至希望對方別隔著一層褲子摸，直接幫他打手槍到射出來。

「……我幫相爀吧?」車學沇相是讀了韓相爀心一樣，雖然有些不好意思的閩了閩唇，抬頭看了韓相爀一眼，指尖靈活的伸進韓相爀的褲頭，被對方微涼的手指處碰到時韓相爀暗暗到吸了一口氣。

「哥……你摸摸他，上下動，對……」奈不住慾望，韓相爀皺了皺眉頭拉下臉皮央求，為了更方便車學沇動作而把褲頭拉下來讓挺立的性器從褲子裡解放，車學沇在真正看到自己剛才在褲子裡握住的碩大時忍不住又愣了一下吞了口口水，才按照著韓相爀說的慢慢動作。

「這樣…嗎?」他有些笨拙的握著對方熾熱的部位，因為幾乎沒有經驗只能按照著韓相爀說的做，上上下下的套弄，在對方的指是下偶爾摸摸滲出液體的頂端，手掌被韓相爀的體液弄濕，濕滑的觸感讓車學沇耳根子都紅的不像話，小聲的詢問著對方自己做得好不好:「這樣…爀兒舒服嗎?」

韓相爀粗喘著氣實在沒心思回答問題，他現在滿腦子都在思考這究竟是不是只是他做的一場春夢，而車學沇則是在一邊幫對方套弄性器的途中身體漸漸也泛起一絲異樣的感覺，跪坐在床上忍不住雙膝互相磨蹭了下。

他的慾望並不大，和普通的成年男人來說比起來更是，或許是因為幼年時不好的經歷導致，甚至除了夢遺以外沒有幫自己解決過，現在卻在幫韓相爀手淫間突然有了感覺，這種陌生的興奮感讓車學沇有些恐慌，一不小心就吐出一聲咽嗚。

韓相爀就是給這個聲音拉回過神，低頭他看向認真幫他手淫的車學沇悄悄抬起另一手摀著嘴巴，微微低著頭略長的瀏海遮擋住那雙深邃的杏眼，看不見對方的表情，但紅透的耳根早已出賣他。

車學沇的雙腿不安的磨蹭著，韓相爀大膽伸出手往對方下身摸去，隔著一層褲子驚喜的發現果然車學沇也來了感覺，不過對方卻被他這一舉動嚇了一大跳，連正幫自己手淫的手都放開了就想往後縮。

發現對方也是有感覺的韓相爀便稍稍放肆起來，在車學沇想逃的時後一把捉住對方的手腕把人拉回懷裡，對方還在微微掙扎韓相爀順勢把人從背後扣在懷裡下巴擱在對方肩上:「我也幫哥吧。」

「嗚!等…相爀。」車學沇慌張的掙扎，韓相爀力氣卻出奇的大把他死死抱在懷裡，他扶著對方在自己兩側的腿想推開人，結果一動身後便頂到韓相爀硬挺的部位頓時羞紅了臉禁聲。

「哥沒事的，我會讓你舒服。」韓相爀摟著對方說道，手掌下滑鑽到車學沇棉質的睡褲中，握住那半硬起來的地方緩緩套弄，不久後初嚐情事的人便招架不住軟軟的躺在他懷裡，雙腿緊繃的想閉攏卻被韓相爀用另一手扳開來，車學沇羞的整個人都快縮成一團，韓相爀就從身後摟著他也幾乎把人整個抱在懷裡。

「嗚…嗚唔，哈嗯。」最後推也推不開身後的人，車學沇只能用雙手捂著自己的嘴巴好讓呻吟聲不要那麼明顯，眼眶裡因為快感蓄滿生理的淚水，眼睛眨了眨幾乎就要順著臉頰落下，哼哼的抽氣聲即使摀住嘴還是不斷從縫隙流露，韓相爀就靠在自己肩上，鼻息打在他的耳窩，惹得車學沇又是一陣戰慄。

「哥舒服嗎?」韓相爀側過頭輕吻著車學沇的臉頰在對方耳邊說道，手上的動作沒有停下上下套弄著柱身，連下頭的軟囊都好好照料，在明顯感受到車學沇顫抖的時候甚至用指尖刺激著頂端的小孔。

「啊!嗚…哈嗯，爀兒不行……」突然的刺激讓車學沇瞪大雙眼，一下子沒忍住就叫了出來，蓄積在眼眶裡的淚水一下子落下，接著那人像是自暴自棄的放開自己捂住嘴的手去扯他伸進褲頭裡的大掌:「嗚嗚…我不行，我…哈嗯。」

「哥沒事的，很舒服對吧，這裡一直流水。」把人固定在懷裡，韓相爀雙手並用的刺激著車學沇的敏感點，一邊吻著對方的側緊吮吸一手捉住車學沇的左腳，另一手則加快撫慰的頻率，感受到掌心的陰莖一跳一跳的，韓相爀更加賣力側頭咬住車學沇的耳根:「學沇哥這樣好可愛，我…最喜歡哥了。」

似乎是被韓相爀的話給刺激到，車學沇放棄了掙扎的手像剛才一樣一手捂住自己的嘴，另一手則不安的捉住床單，韓相爀發覺對方不在掙扎放開了箝制車學沇腳的手，轉而覆上床單上對方的手背十指交扣。

「嗚嗚…啊!哈嗯…爀兒……相爀，喜歡……」在韓相爀握住車學沇手的那瞬間，車學沇抽了好幾口氣，張口嘴裡都是聽不清的呻吟，他不斷顫抖，腳指蜷縮的磨蹭著床單，最終在韓相爀手裡達到頂點。

高潮後的人整個軟綿綿的靠在他懷裡，韓相爀抽出手在床單上蹭了兩下等著眼前的人從餘韻中回神，車學沇喘著氣，眼神迷離的靠在他肩上，久久才回過神，一動身又發出誘人的呻吟，韓相爀忍不住吞了下口水，自己下身幾乎和車學沇貼合，車學沇這麼一呻吟他的陰莖似乎又更硬了些，直直抵在對方後腰，冒著液體濕漉漉的前端甚至沾濕了車學沇的白色上衣。

身後的火熱如此明目張膽車學沇不可能沒住意到，在高潮的餘韻過去後眨了眨眼，睫毛上的水珠跟著一閃一閃的，轉過身抬頭眼神有些迷茫的看著身後摟著他的人。

「……哥不要這樣看我啊，我會…忍不住的。」韓相爀沉了口氣低聲開口，身體叫囂著想把眼前的人毫不保留的吃乾抹淨，他很努力的在忍，可車學沇卻總無意識的不斷勾引著他幾乎快理智斷裂，就像現在還無神的眨眼問著。

「忍不住…什麼？」

「…..忍不住對你…做很多很過份的事情啊。」韓相爀說著狠狠的嘆了口氣，抬眼直視著車學沇，車學沇被盯上的瞬間突然有一種野獸盯著獵物的錯覺，可韓相爀很快壓抑下情緒，韓相爀撐起身退開拉起褲頭雙腿一跨下床、打算剩下的自己去廁所解決，可沒想到車學沇會在他離開前扯住他的衣角，韓相爀愣了下回過頭。

「相爀的話……就算過份一點也可以的，可以再…對我過份一點。」車學沇說著抬起頭，身上的衣服因為剛才的動作蹭的凌亂不堪，脖子和肩膀上還有自己剛才留下的吻痕，韓相爀似乎聽見自己理智線”啪”一聲斷掉的聲音。

「哥知道說出這種話要負責的對吧?」韓相爀轉過身、沉著聲音警告對方，車學沇愣愣的看著他眨了眨眼、也不知道是不是真的聽懂的點點頭，只見下一秒韓相爀舉起雙手一下子脫下上衣扔到地上，赤裸著健壯的上身爬上床，接著把車學沇一把按到床上。

「嗚…啊嗯。」車學沇雙手捉著韓相爀的肩膀，那雙大掌在自己身上游移著，有些癢、讓車學沇忍不住扭動著身體，韓相爀趁機擠到對方雙腿中間，埋頭舔吻著對方脖頸在往下吮吸著鎖骨，甚至扯開對方的領口在肩膀上頭也留下一個牙印。

「哥我再問你一次，如果你會怕…我們就停下。」韓相爀保有自己最後一絲理智，抬起頭撫摸著對方的臉頰詢問，車學沇躺在床上微微仰著頭喘氣，臉頰一片紅潤眼底帶著水光，面對他的提問沒有馬上回答，而是過了一下子才抬起雙手捧住他的臉頰。

「因為是爀兒…不會怕，我喜歡相爀，我也想要你。」已經不曉得是車學沇今天的幾次的告白，韓相爀這才終於確實感受到車學沇是愛他的，所以才把自己完完整整的交給他，韓相爀在心底發誓，除了在床上讓對方舒服到哭出來之外，絕對不會再讓人難受的掉淚。

「我也喜歡哥，最愛你了學沇哥。」韓相爀說著低頭，終於不是再偷偷的，而是光明正大的吻上車學沇的唇，如同他的妄想裡，車學沇接吻時有些笨拙，卻很乖順的張開口讓他入侵，攀在肩上的手慢慢的環住韓相爀的後頸忘情的吻著對方，直到分開時唇間拉出一絲銀絲。

韓相爀推高車學沇的衣服，抬手幫他脫下睡衣睡褲連同對方被自己體液弄得溼答答的底褲一並扯下，車學沇赤裸著身躺在他身下似乎有些不好意思，他身上有一些舊傷疤肯定是以前被暴力對待後又沒即時處裡留下的，韓相爀心疼的皺著眉，車學沇卻有點自卑的推著他開口:「是不是…很難看?」

「不是的哥，哥很好看……真的太漂亮了。」韓相爀說著輕輕吻上車學沇身上的疤痕，像是膜拜似虔誠的吻著，一點一點的往下留下一連串的紅痕，直起身他抬起車學沇的腿張開，低頭吻了吻對方的膝蓋:「哥放鬆……不會疼的。」

韓相爀說著找來凡士林弄了不少在手上，一邊安撫著對方一邊往車學沇身下探去，在車學沇的應許下慢慢的探入手只幫對方擴張，韓相爀的動作很慢，車學沇因為是第一次身體很緊繃，他就耐著性子等著他放鬆，即使自己下身早就脹痛到不行。

「爀啊……沒關係的，我可以。」直到最後還是車學沇發現韓相爀忍的難受，額角都有汗水滑落卻還是仔細的幫他習慣，車學沇最後主動的捉住對方的手:「你進來吧。」

「我怕哥受傷……」

「可以了，不會受傷的。」車學沇打斷韓相爀的話，其實韓相爀前戲早就做得很足，先前車學沇高潮過後身體本來就軟了，又耐心的擴張了許久，現在只是因為緊張所以遲遲不敢進行下一步:「我也想要爀兒……沒關係的。」

「那哥疼的話要跟我說。」吞了下口水，韓相爀下身早劍拔怒張，握住車學沇的膝蓋扳開了些扶著自己硬挺的性器底到對方身後，感受到車學沇即使是主動的但還是不免緊張，便彎下腰摟住對方在車學眼耳邊說道:「我愛你學沇哥。」

又是一次深情的告白，車學沇泛紅了眼眶伸手緊緊摟住韓相爀把臉埋到對方的頸間，韓相爀緩緩沉下腰埋入車學沇體內，因為兩人都緊張不算特別順暢，期間韓相爀甚至能感受到車學沇小腹不斷抽蓄，他安慰性的吻著車學沇的臉頰，直到終於全數進入兩人才鬆了口氣。

「還好嗎?會不會疼?」大掌下滑韓相爀揉著車學沇的腰側抬頭低聲詢問，進入到愛人身體的感覺太過鮮明，比他想像的更加柔軟赤熱、韓相爀擔心自己克制不住粗喘了好幾口氣壓抑，直到那緊閉著眼的人睜開帶著水氣的眼眸點點頭，討疼似的湊上來在他唇上親了一口:「我沒事……不疼。」

「那我要動了。」韓相爀微微拖起對方的臀部讓車學沇把腿環在自己腰上，慢慢擺動起腰肢，動作和幅度都不激烈，他盡可能的除了自己舒服也找尋著車學沇的敏感點，頓時室內充斥著兩人的喘息聲，偶爾辦隨著車學沇小聲的咽嗚。

「嗚唔!爀啊……嗯，啊嗯。」當韓相爀頂到某一個地方時車學沇明顯的整個人抽蓄了下，韓相爀找準對方的敏感點在抽插間不斷磨蹭那個地方，很快車學沇又成了像方才一般紅著臉帶淚的模樣，小小聲的咽嗚著抓著自己，雙腿因為快感不斷磨蹭，可卡了韓相爀在中間他只好夾緊對方的腰:「爀兒…舒服…好舒服。」

韓相爀發現車學沇雖然害羞卻意外的誠實，在自己把他弄舒服時會像貓咪一樣發出聲音，小幅度的扭動著腰肢貼上來，甚至會主動央求親吻。

兩人在床上纏綿了一晚，其實他們真正只做了一次，韓相爀在最後高潮時忍著抽了出來射在車學沇的大腿上，而後用手幫對方再發洩了一次，畢竟是第一次韓相爀並不想讓車學沇太累，更多時間他們是躺在床上互相擁抱接吻。

直到最後他們有些懶的躺在床上打算睡一覺明天再收拾，閉上眼睛前車學沇被他從背後抱在身前的車學沇迷迷糊糊的看著窗連的縫隙開口:「好像…天亮了。」

韓相爀睜眼看見窗連縫隙中透進的一絲晨光，拉著身前的人轉過身把車學沇的頭按到自己懷裡親吻了下他的髮璇說道:「睡吧，今天休假。」

懷裡的車學沇沒有回應，韓相爀低頭看去發覺人已經累的睡著了，他笑了下用棉被緊緊裹住對方又把人抱回懷裡看著窗外的晨光閉上眼。

※

『但我回過頭發現，真正溫暖我的不是眼前的微光，而是身後抱著我的棉被。』

END


End file.
